


Good Little Girl

by Iola



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Genderplay, M/M, Medical Kink, RPF, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iola/pseuds/Iola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinya + bondage pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure if I should be deeply ashamed or amused I wrote this.

Shinya struggled against the constrictive restraints. They were the one thing wrong with this setup, everything else was straight out of any dentist office. The light, the smell of antiseptic, the uncomfortable chair he was currently tied down in five restraints to, all normal enough.

"You are so pretty." Okay, a low sultry voice also out of place. Shinya tried to turn to see who it was but his head was held down too securely and the bright light in the otherwise pitch dark room handled the rest. "All spread out for me. Perfection." The voice was closer. Almost behind him now.

"You know you can let me go." Shinya said earnestly.

There was a soft chuckle right behind his left ear. "I know all about girls like you, you say you'll be good, and then you go and misbehave. You know what happens to girls who misbehave." Shinya felt himself shiver. "They have to be punished and you don't want that, do you?"

"No." Off to the side he could hear the snap of a set of latex gloves being put on.

"Of course you don't." There was noise off to the side as one of the rubbery hands pushed his mini skirt further up

"You would much rather this wouldn't you?" Suddenly he could hear the insistent hum of something vibrating. "It's nice and thick." Shinya tried to hold back a whimper. "All you have to do is ask for it."

"Please, Die." Shinya begged.

"That's my girl."


End file.
